


Love Me Like You'll Lose Me

by squipster



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-War, idk either, jeremy heere's squip was in a war, soft angst, squip is alive, war au thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squipster/pseuds/squipster
Summary: After several years of war, Jeremy Heere spent tireless nights alone with love letters from Squip keeping him alive every week. A few days once the war was over, Jeremy thought he was dead until a gentle knock at the door changed his life forever.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 10





	Love Me Like You'll Lose Me

Jeremy sighed as he laid in bed, reading over a few letters Squip wrote him while he was away. It’s been eight years of lonesomeness and Jeremy could really use a hug or two or just.. A whole cuddle session, maybe a few rounds of sex and a nice wine n’ dine.

He had to wait though. Just one more day and Squip would be back. He can survive right?  
Maybe plan a few things while he’s at it. But Squip might be exhausted when he gets home.. But it would be a nice gesture.. What if Squip doesn’t make it back though..?

Oh lord, now Jeremy’s worrying.. That’s the last thing he wanted to do..

Squip’s okay.. he’s gonna make it back safe and sound. Everything will be a-okay.

Jeremy clicked his tongue as he grabbed one of Squip’s shirts, just curling up in it since it smelled like him. He stared at the ceiling, clicking his tongue in thought.

He just wanted his boyfriend back as soon as possible. Michael came over a few times to keep Jeremy company sometimes and provide platonic cuddles but it just wasn’t enough. 

He closed his eyes, just deciding to sleep for once and try not to worry. Maybe.

His imagination does run wild though. He hated but loved it at the same time.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jeremy woke up around 10am, jolting out of bed to make some food and coffee for himself. He knew Squip wanted him to take care of himself while he was gone so he did.

He always kept promises.

Squip should be home any minute now..

Jeremy stayed in the living room for most of the day, just watching television or something.

“Please tell me he’s not-” Jeremy mumbled to himself, squeaking a little as he tried to hold back tears.  
He hated jumping to conclusions but he really couldn’t help it, especially in a state like this.

Jeremy kinda started panicking but calmed down after a second since he believed in Squip. He was strong enough and he would survive. He knew he would.

If Squip believed that Jeremy would survive then Jeremy could believe that Squip would survive.

Jeremy sighed a little as he went to the kitchen to continue stress eating then just went to bed after several hours.

Not a good sign.

Squip should’ve been here today but he’s not.. Where is he?  
Jeremy kept repeating that statement and question all day but couldn’t come to a reasonable answer.

He still had some hope though. No army guy showed up that day to tell him the sad news so.. Squip is still maybe out there.

Or the war is still going later than expected.

Okay, that’s the thing that got him worried again.

A lot can happen in a few days.

______________________________________________________________________________

A few more days passed and Jeremy was currently pacing around in the living room.

Of course he was nervous but nobody showed up yet.  
He still had some hope which was about to be gone if he didn’t come back today.

Right now it was late in the afternoon and Jeremy was cleaning a little to distract himself.

He basically cleaned every part of the house, feeling a little better until he heard a bunch of people cheering and car horns being honked.

Jeremy arched his brow as he looked outside and saw the military truck, dropping people off and going to their families like they haven’t seen them in a while which.. makes sense though. They’ve been gone for quite a while.

Someone hopped off the truck and looked around for a moment, taking off his hat and raked his fingers through his hair.  
Jeremy immediately recognized him. It’s Squip! His Squip.. He’s finally home!

Jeremy ran outside, not even putting on shoes he just ran.   
Squip noticed him and out stretched his arms quickly as Jeremy jumped in them, latching on tightly.

People cheered louder for them because we love supportive crew members and neighbors.

Squip held Jeremy in his arms as he stood up and kissed all over his face before Jeremy cupped his face and brought him into a kiss.

Everything just seemed to slow down at that moment, just those two.. sharing the kiss they’ve been longing for. It’s been several years since they had their last kiss.. Jeremy could remember it very vividly.

~Squip was making sure Jeremy would be okay all alone for a while. Of course Jeremy said yes, he didn’t want to worry Squip. He put the hat on Jeremy then gave him a gentle prolonged kiss before walking out that door and hopping on the truck.~

Jeremy sighed a little as he pulled away from the kiss, tears streaming down both of their faces.

“I missed you so much..” Jeremy mumbled, giggling weakly as he got put down.  
“I missed you so much too..!” Squip muttered, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s waist, pecking his lips gently.

“DUDE ARE YOU GONNA ASK HIM OR NO?!” One of his crewmates shouted as they hopped off the truck.

Squip rolled his eyes playfully then looked back at Jeremy who had a confused expression on his face.  
“Ask me what?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Alright well.. one: I’m sorry I came back a bit later than intended, we needed a moment in the medical aid so yeah..” Squip said with an awkward chuckle. “And two: you know how much I love you Jeremy..?”

“Yeah..?” Jeremy said, feeling his heart speed up slightly. “Why?”

“Well.. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you.” Squip said, sliding down to one knee as he took out a small velvet box. “Forever.” he added, opening it to reveal a nice looking diamond engagement ring.

Jeremy widened his eyes as he looked at Squip, covering his mouth in shock. It honestly felt like he was about to cry all over again. The two moments he’s been waiting for came in one day.. 

It feels.. surreal to even be in this position right now.

“Will you marry me..?” Squip asked after a moment, biting his lip anxiously as he waited for an answer.

Jeremy felt more tears stream down his face as he nodded yes for an answer.

“HE SAID YES!!” Squip cheered with the rest of his crewmates as he stood up and kissed Jeremy again, slipping the ring on his finger.

“Jesus Christ I love you..” Jeremy gushed, admiring the ring for a moment, looking up at Squip with a lopsided grin,  
“And I love you too.” Squip grinned, picking Jeremy up and carried him inside.

Squip flopped his bag down on the floor, just deciding to get it later and trudged upstairs to their room and sat on the bed. “That was very long and tiring..” he chuckled quietly as Jeremy laid him down.

“I bet..” Jeremy mumbled, shifting to straddle his torso. “Got any stories to tell me or did you tell them to me in your letters?” He asked, removing Squip’s army coat and shirt to give him a little massage.  
“I pretty much told them all to you.” Squip shrugged, sighing a little when Jeremy started to rub his chest.

“Was the proposal planned or just something last minute?” Jeremy giggled, tracing little hearts and squiggly lines.  
“Planned of course.” Squip snickered. “I told my crewmembers and they hyped me up so much about it.” He added, closing his eyes in relaxation.

Jeremy laughed quietly, continuing to basically rub Squip down. “Your crewmates seem nice.”  
“They really are. If you were just there alone with them, they would tell you literally nothing but how much I talked about you.” Squip said with a flustered smile.

“I bet.. I was so worried that you wouldn’t come back.. Especially when you took longer than expected. That scared me the most honestly.” Jeremy huffed, lightly hitting Squip’s chest with his sleeve. “I thought I was gonna lose you..”  
“Well you didn’t and I’m sorry for scaring you..” Squip mumbled.

“I just want you here safe in my life to love and care for..” Jeremy added, sucking his teeth.  
“I knoooow..” Squip sighed, draping his army jacket around Jeremy’s shoulders as he sat up properly.

Jeremy pulled it around his shoulders, kinda snuggling it. He always liked Squip’s jackets.

“But guess what?” Squip said.

Jeremy tilted his head. “What?”

“We have eternity together.. And I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.” Squip said, kissing the tip of Jeremy’s nose. 

“So love me like you’ll lose me.”


End file.
